


Wadi t’Du / Your skin is/ Tu piel es...

by FantasmaAlineal, kianspo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hace algunos meses, revisando el trabajo de Kianspo, encontré una poesía, escrita por ella, de la época pre-Surakiana, que me dejó obsesionada. El fic en cuestión es 'How far is near' o 'Qué tan lejos es cerca'.<br/>Haciéndoos un spoiler, os diré lo elemental; Spock y Jim están en una reunión diplomática, en un mundo donde se ama la poesía por sobre todas las otras artes. Una de las damas presentes le solicita a Jim una muestra de la poesía que la Federación tiene. Y entonces, Jim recita éste poema, uno que encontró cuando estaba aprendiendo vulkanshu y que le llamó la atención por una cosa; se ajusta perfectamente a lo que él siente por Spock. Al recitarlo, lo hace mirando al vulcano y és cuando éste se dá cuenta de que lo está haciendo EN SU IDIOMA y no en estándar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wadi t’Du / Your skin is/ Tu piel es...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/gifts).
  * A translation of [How far is near](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113293) by Kianspo. 



> En mi primer intento, lo traduje al español y el poema no perdió dolor ni ansiedad ni pasión.  
> Quería algo más y lo intenté, buscando palabra por palabra en el VLD, el Vulcan Language Dictionary y por desgracia, ninguna de las palabras se adaptaba y no logré pasar de dos o tres.  
> Por muchas otras razones, estaba interesada en aprender vanu-zukitan, sí, esas increíbles y perfectas espirales en las que el Vulkanshu está escrito y no lograba encontrar a nadie que las conociera.  
> Por una de esas casualidades brillantes, uno de los Académicos sobrevivientes de T'Khasi (Vulcano I) posteó en la comunidad de Gen Lis Vulkanshu, un aviso en el que solicitaba información sobre nuestro mundo.
> 
> Briht'uhn T'Lar Sprron Jjjjbwyxkcty, cha Solvar, cha Selek, cha Sevin, Arquitecto de Shi'Kahr, de Shi'Oren t'Ek'Tallar T'Khasi, la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias, se ofreció amablemente a ayudarme a traducir el poema - y de paso, a enseñarme a leer y escribir en vulcano decentemente- siempre y cuando, yo le ayudara a difundir el mensaje de korsaya.org, la agrupación que los vulcanos sobrevivientes mantienen en Teraya -la Tierra- para recuperar los conocimientos perdidos durante la destrucción hecha por Nero de Rómulo. Si tenéis tiempo, mirad la página de korsaya; aún inacabada, no deja de ser sorprendente.
> 
> Esta traducción se hizo como regalo de navidad para Kiana-sama (aka kianspo), no sólo como homenaje por 'How far is near' sino por 'Don't Stop Believing', su biografía de Spock. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis.  
> Namasté y Teraya-nartaya (un abrazo terrestre)  
> s'FA.

Versión original en inglés, por kianspo:

 _“Your skin is canvas for my clumsy hands._  
_I taint it, awkward, Ruin it. You let me._  
_Your beauty makes me ill_  
_I seek to end it,_  
_Devour your inner light that never fades._  
_Your lips are full with promises obscene._  
_You’re mine to desecrate,_  
_Mine for the taking._  
_My strength empowers me;_  
_I need to break you._  
_When I am done, you’re not to be_  
_redeemed._  
_You triumph over me with just one glance._  
_Your body begs,_  
_And yet you are the victor._  
_Your eyes plunder my soul,_  
_And I’m evicted._  
_I’m all in you, until your heart relents._  
_You leave me bleeding as the sunrise_  
_lurks._  
_Around my broken self,_  
_My world is turning._  
_Your kiss ignites my blood_  
_And leaves me burning._  
_I whisper on the brink that I am...”_  
_“...yours,”_

-0-0-

Versión en español, hecha por quien ésto escribe:

 _Hermoso lienzo es tu piel_  
_mis manos, torpes, lo rasgan_  
_Y lo permites._  
_Me pone enfermo tu_  
_belleza; tengo_  
_que acabar con ella_  
_tengo_  
_que oscurecer tu_  
_incandescencia_  
_devorar_  
_la._  
_Tus labios_  
_llenos están de promesas obscenas._  
_Eres mío_  
_míomíomio sólo_  
_para deshacerte_  
_tomarte, romperte._  
_Es mi fuerza la que manda_  
_eres lo que debo_  
_destruír_  
_y_  
_cuando lo haya hecho_  
_nada quedará en ti_  
_que pueda redimirse_  
_que haya de salvarse._  
_(Y_  
_sin_  
_embargo…)_  
_Es tu cuerpo el que implora al mío_  
_y aún así_  
_me vences._  
_Triunfas sobre mí con sólo una_  
_mirada._  
_Mi alma no es mas que pobre botín_  
_a tus ojos; quedo condenado, maldito, arrojado_  
_de mí mismo._  
_Quedo en ti, hasta que tu_  
_corazón_  
_se_  
_apiade._  
_Me has dejado hecho un charco_  
_de mi propia sangre, tirada al sol_  
_ardiente_  
_rodeando lo poco que queda de mí._  
_Da vueltas y vueltas, todo_  
_mi_  
_mundo y_  
_es tu beso el que enciende mi_  
_sangre._  
_Dejándome en llamas_  
_dejándome al borde_  
_incapaz de afirmar más de dos_  
_ciertas palabras;_  
_soy_  
_-infinitamentetotalmenteabsolutamentedolorosamente-_  
_…Tuyo._

-0-0-

Versión final en Vulcano Gólico, vanu-zukitan Vulkanshu, hecha por Briht'uhn, de la versión original en inglés:

_Wadi t’du u’tanaf-sai na’dah-el’ru rirenkupik t’nashveh._

_Kurau nash-veh – tchachaik – yigahdau. Kal-tor du._

_Aisha vaksur t’du olau nash-veh has-bosh._

_Provulau shatan –_

_Ketau tvi-ha’gel t’du if worla spoh-tor._

_Boshau ridrom-guv-ugayalar dah-bru t’du._

_Nam-tor du t’nash-veh ni’ish kup ridorvai-tor –_

_U’ta dvel-tor._

_Totepulau sha’karik’es t’nash-veh –_

_Bolau nash-veh ne’es s’du._

_Wilat if ki’shahtal nash-veh – tu rik’dvel t’korsovaya._

_Wa’neikau tu nash-veh k’wuh-pi’glazhan._

_Dan-neruk vaya’akas-tor vukhut t’du –_

_Hi wi nam-tor du skilsu._

_Absakau dah-sha’bezhun katra t’nash-veh –_

_Eh pusakelekau._

_Boshau nash-veh tu, abi’ovsot-abutsuplaya t’shau-kaush_

_t’du._

_Trasha tu v’yak nash-veh zakaralik eh ak’grau gadshen._

_Pa’shai t’nash-veh ik pushal —_

_Pada-tor panu t’nash-veh._

_Yon-tor shok t’du plak t’nash-veh_

_Eh zatrasha nash-veh wi yontaun._

_Fi’rihk zhal-tor nash-veh ta nam-tor nash-veh— < _

_> —t’du–<_

-0-0-

 

Version en Zun, la caligrafía 'del diario' que normalmente se utiliza para escribir Gólico, a diferencia del Vanu-Zukitan, la caligrafía ceremonial OHalovaya

  __


End file.
